


To Laugh at Them

by neferlemon



Series: Infinite Hurt/Comfort Series [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, Girl Group Song with Misheard Lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo cheers Sungjong up with girl group song (with misheard English lyric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Laugh at Them

 

 

 

Sungjong ignores the painful twinge in his chest as he continues to scroll the page.

 _But... he’s gay, right?_ This one is the top comment. In an article about his most recent appearance in a variety show. Not related at all to the content yet somehow still manages to snatch a hundred and more like.

 _I have a gay friend and his behavior is exactly like Sungjong._ And what would this commenter knows about Sungjong’s behavior?

 _I still remember the girl group dances he used to do. I’m still convinced he is gay._ Fuck. You. The two sentences aren’t even related.

 _I don’t know about gay or not, but what’s this guy doing in Infinite aside of being pretty?_ This is another strong blow. Sungjong wipes his tears angrily but continues reading.

He normally doesn’t read hate comments – it makes him emotional. But tonight, both of his roommates are absent. Sungyeol’s sleeping over at Niel’s, while Hoya is barhopping with FeelDog, so Sungjong has a liberty of an empty room and he can angsting his heart out without anyone noticing.

Reading hate comment is addicting, like a drug. Dangerous and painful, yet he somehow can’t stop. When he sees the article, he promised himself to only read the top comment. Yet, he finds himself already at comment #35.

Some are supportive, of course. A lot are neutral. But the hate comment still stands out like a trainwreck –  scary, ugly yet begging to be looked at. And why are there so many of them? What did Sungjong do wrong to them? Why does it seem like everybody’s in competition to make the most hurtful comment?

The door is opened and Myungsoo strides inside.

“Sungjong-ah, Dongwoo Hyung is sleeping over _two_ futons and I can’t wake him up to move! Let me sleep at Sungyeol’s bed tonight!”

Sungjong shuts the laptop but it’s too late to hide his moist eyes. Myungsoo’s eyes narrows and he leaps to the bed, trying to snatch the laptop from Sungjong’s grips.

“What are you reading?” he demands.

“Nothing,” Sungjong defends his laptop.

“Are you reading hate comment again? Sungjong-ah!”

Sungjong stays silent, but his grip weakens. Myungsoo takes the laptop from his hand but the laptop is locked already and Myungsoo doesn’t know the password.

“Sungjong-ah, we’ve talked about this before! What the haters say doesn’t matter, they never do,” he warns and Sungjong suddenly feels angry and ashamed. For what, he isn’t sure. Maybe he’s just feeling emotional from reading the comments, or maybe it’s because he’s caught reading comments with teary eyes.

“Well, some of them tell the truth, though. They hurt, but truth is often hurts.”

“There isn’t an ounce of truth in these trashy comments!” Myungsoo yells.

“Yes, there are! Like how I’ve been seven years in Infinite but still hardly useful!” his tears well in his eyes again.

“You know that isn’t true!” Myungsoo growls.

“It’s none of your concern, Hyung!” he says, taking the laptop by force and stuffs it on the bedside table drawer.

Unexpectedly, Myungsoo gets even more angry from that word. “So, what these people think, who may not even meet you, is your concern but what you think, who is my member and my dongsaeng, is not my concern?”

“Hyung –“

“Sungjong-ah,” Myungsoo lowers his volume but his eyes bear some kind of hurt. “Do you really think you’re useless?”

This isn’t the first time Sungjong hears that question. He knows now how what to answer. A simple ‘no’, so his hyungs would stop worrying, so his pride will still intact, so people would think these simple comments won’t hurt him.

Yet, tonight he can’t seem to force that one syllable from his tongue.

Myungsoo knows anyway.

He pulls Sungjong closer, and soon Sungjong is enveloped in Myungsoo’s scent as his hyung hugs him tight.

“We’re the ones who know you all these years. Who are by your side every day. Who witness your practice, your progress, your performance. If anybody knows whether you’re useless or not, it’s us. And we know you aren’t,” Myungsoo says as he presses Sungjong’s face on his shoulder.

“Do you believe me?” he asks again.

Sungjong nods, and with it a single tear falls. Soon, other drops follow. A sob breaks out of his mouth, as he can no longer hold his emotion. It feels so good, to have someone pick him up after a nasty emotional feel. It feels so reassuring, to know that there is someone by his side when he feels so alone. Most of all, it feels so warm to have someone cares about him even when others seem ready to tear him apart.

“It’s okay to cry, Jjong-ah,” the older boy whispers.

Sungjong does. And with every drop of tears he shed, the pain in his chest fades.

-

 

 

“Now, let’s see what these stupid haters say about our flawless Sungjongie,” Myungsoo says as he pulls his phone out. They are lying on Sungjong’s bed, enjoying each other’s presence after Sungjong finishes crying.

“Why would you want to see that?” Sungjong sniffs, his nose is still a bit clogged.

“To laugh at them,” Myungsoo says simply. “ _Saw him and he’s too pretty to be a man._ Ha, and this commenter is too ugly to be human, it seems.”

Sungjong laughs. He feels much better already.

“Sungjong-ah, this one complains about your girl group dance. Doesn’t he know that this topic is seven years old already?” Myungsoo continues commenting some more but his frowns deepens by each comment.

“Give me your laptop,” he says suddenly, sitting up.

“What for?” Sungjong whimpers. He doesn’t want Myungsoo to go away.

“Just give it. And unlock it,” Myungsoo insists.

Sungjong reaches for the drawer, takes his laptop out, and types the password. Myungsoo explores the folders for some minutes, Sungjong can’t see what exactly he is doing. But, sometimes later some familiar melody is heard and Myungsoo jumps to the floor.

“Why are you suddenly playing Twice’s song?” Sungjong is puzzled when he recognizes Cheer Up. He doesn’t even know Myungsoo likes Twice.

As the answer, Myungsoo starts to dance. And sing.

“CHARAP BABY! CHARAP BABY! JEOM DO HIMEULNEEEEEEE!”

Sungjong jawdrops.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demands but soon he laughs anyway. Myungsoo is too silly as he clumsily dance. The choreography is about right but the movement is loose – looks like the dance is something he only did once or twice before.

“DANCING!” Myungsoo answers in scream, probably too heated up from the dance. Or maybe his sanity is slipping away.

“I know that, but why?”

“TO THE HATERS!” Myungsoo screams. “SHUT UP BABY! SHUT UP BABY! JEOM DO HIMEUL NEEE!”

“That’s not even the lyrics!” Sungjong doubles over in laughter.

“SHASHASHA!” he continues. “JOIN ME SUNGJONG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?”

So Sungjong has no choice but to follow Myungsoo dancing. Once he falls into the step, he feels so liberated and happy. Mostly happy.

“SHUT UP BABY! SHUT UP BABY! JEOM DO HIMEUL NEEEE!”

“What is the chaos?” Dongwoo and Woohyun are peeking from the door. Sungjong doesn’t think they’re being loud, but if they manage to wake Dongwoo up, then they probably are. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing!” Sungjong answers, breathless. “Join us!”

“Sure!” the two don’t even need convincing before they join. The song changes after that.

“ONEULBUTEO URINEUN!” they keep dancing.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Sunggyu comes investigating after some time. Woohyun is particularly loud. “ME GUSTAS GYU! GUSTAS GYUUUUUU! GYUGYUGYU JOWAHAEYOOOOOO!”

Sungjong’s rolling on the floor laughing. This is beyond ridiculous and Sunggyu’s face is a cherry on top. But he feels so happy. So ecstatic. And Myungsoo’s right, none of what those people think matters, because those people never laugh with him, never make him happy.

Never like this.

-

 

 

They’ve moved to the living room after Sunggyu joins, because Sungjong’s room is too small. Their party continues even until long past midnight. As time passes, somehow their lyric gets dirtier. They only know how much late it is when Hoya opens the door to find his groupmates in various state of delirium from overdancing girl group dance with bad English lyric.

“YOU’RE THE BEST EVER COME IN MY LIFE!” he is welcomed by Dongwoo’s screaming from the top of their coffee table.

“Errr, thank you?” Hoya replies. “What the hell is happening?”

“I’M SO TASTYYY, COME AND TASTE MEEEEE!” Myungsoo is giving him a rather inappropriate expression.

That one makes Hoya puts out his best judging face.

“Are you all high or what?”

“SHUT UP BABY! SHUT UP BABY!”

“I’m going to sleep.”

“ME GUSTAS GYUUUUU!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
